cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kapana
Kapana is a sizeable, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1,615 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kapana work diligently to produce Fish and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kapana has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kapana allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kapana believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kapana will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History The Nation of Kapana was founded on September 30, 2008, by its ruler, sippyjuice. Soon after, Kapana applied to and was accepted as a member of the Global Democratic Alliance. Led by sippyjuice, Kapana grew as a nation. It's leader, sippyjuice, brought much recognition to the developing country, by becoming first the Deputy Minister of Economics, then Minister of Internal Affairs of GDA. Sippyjuice has acted as GDA's president for seven separate terms. Notoriously, GDA's participation in all global wars since the Karma War have been precipitated by sippyjuice's ascension to the presidential office. Culture Citizens of Kapana are noted for random bouts of good-natured violence and insanity. Sporting events, such as football, are very popular in Kapana. However, fights are known to break out among fans with differing opinions. Other common pasttimes include the watching of and causing of explosions, as well as the national sport of anvil-dropping. Kapanans value intellegence as well as strength, with many citizens choosing research as a career. Due to the random insanity inherent in Kapana, various research projects range from useful and practical to the unpredictable. Unfortunately, many such research projects involve attempts to turn ordinary household objects into weapons of war. Also stemming from these ideals, Kapana's leader is chosen in a most unusual fashion. Candidates are required to pass a difficult test which includes minute trivia as well as indepth essays on the nature of Kapanan law. Should more than one person pass, the candidates are then required to participate in a ritual unarmed duel, this meaning that combatants are forbidden from using their arms during the fight. The last person standing is given the great honor of being Kapana's leader. One important aspect of Kapanan culture is the anvil. The anvil's importance stems from a tale passed down through the generations. During an invasion of Kapana, a lone blacksmith, intent of defending his property, dropped his anvil on the head of the leader of the enemy army, killing him. With the leader dead, the invaders became uncoordinated, and quickly surrendered to the forces of Kapana. Since then, the anvil has been revered, with some exaggerating the old tale so that the anvil is a benevolent god. Category:Blue team